Who Would Have Thought That I'd Find You?
by Edward Cullen's Twin Is Mine
Summary: Bella has been sent to Baeline's Academy For Girls, where she meets Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Daisy. Soon, she finds out that their respective boyfriends go to the all-boys academy right in back of them, where Bella meets the love of her life.BxE HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A.N.: I wrote this A/N yesterday, but I don't know why it didn't appear... This is my first story, but I've been reading on here for a while. Don't be too harsh, ok?**

* * *

I was mad at Charlie. I mean, what did I do to be sent to an all-girls boarding school? I know it was my decision to leave Renee and Phil, but it still hurt to be such a nuisance to Charlie.

I guess it's understandable when your seventeen-year- old daughter suddenly calls one day and says that she's moving in with you. But I've tried to help out as much as I could... I fixed all the school papers, paid for my plane ticket to Forks, and barely brought anything with me; four suitcases, only two filled with clothes. The other two were stuffed with pictures, books, and music.

Even if we hadn't talked in five years, I think I've proved myself pretty well in the past three months.

It's not so much the kicking me out, speaking brutally; it was the groundless excuses he gave me for doing so:

"_Bells." Charlie spoke for the first time since he'd gotten home; I was reading the complex recipe for Grandma Swan's potato-stuffed chicken breasts._

"_Yeah?" I answered distractedly. After a minute of silence, Charlie cleared his throat nervously and said, "Do you remember Sue?"_

_I laughed at that. "Of course I do, Dad. She was here yesterday."_

_I turned around to look at Charlie at the kitchen table, crossing my arms in front of me._

"_Oh- well. Yeah," he grimaced. I rolled my eyes. "Spit it out, Dad. Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage," I laughed. Charlie didn't look like he was in the mood for laughing. _

_He opened his mouth, but closed it again. I waited. When he opened it again, he said, "Sue and I are getting married."_

_I stood there, shocked._

"_You're getting married?"_

_Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I just stared at him. _

_When had they started dating, for Christ's sake? I mean, I knew Charlie really liked Sue, but I thought Sue was only here as his friend! What about Leah and Seth? How would they take this? Poor Leah. Especially Leah; she'd taken her father's death even worse than Seth did. How would she feel once she found out her mother would re-marry? Just another reason to hate me. Seth would most likely take it better than anyone, including myself. I already saw him as my baby brother; he's grown so much on me in these past few months... And he likes me already-_

_I was brought out of my reverie by Charlie, who had cleared his throat again. _

"_Bells?" I realized I had yet to give my silently asked opinion. _

"_Umm-" I wasn't sure what to say. Why hadn't he warned me about them dating? Is he sure?_

"_I really happy for you, Dad," I said lamely. He looked almost hopeful. _

"_Yeah," I said, "Shocked, but happy. If Sue makes you happy, than that makes me happy." I was impressed with myself. I wasn't a girl of many words. Ths was a feat for me, especially with Charlie, where I got those traits. _

_He sighed in relief, but he wasn't done, I saw._

"_There's more, right?" I asked knowingly._

_He gave me the look of a kid waiting to be punished... I felt so bad for him at the time, because I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good for me. _

"_Well," he began, "with Sue and the kids moving in here after the wedding, we're gonna need some room, kid." He looked down at the table miserably. _

"_And?" I asked, confused as to why this would make him so. So I had to share the room. Big deal. It was big enough. _

"_The thing is," he paused, trying to organize his thoughts, most likely, "Leah and Seth would be in your room and, well, considering how they'd have to bring their things in and how you still haven't adapted completely here..." He looked up at me and I could see fear and pain in his eyes._

_And that's all I needed to understand. He wanted me out. Took him long enough. Any other normal father would have told me to go to hell and stay with whom I chose in the beginning._

"_You want me to go back to Mom, Dad?" I asked, tears threatening to fall. _

_He seemed taken aback by that. "Not at all, Bella. Sue and I actually wanted to make things easier for you. We want to pay for your school tuition at Braeline's Academy for Girls. It's an all-girls boarding school in Seattle, so you're not too far away from home." He smiled awkwardly, attempting to make this situation better. _

_I thought about that. In Seattle? But I knew I´d heard of another boarding school just outside of Forks._

"_OK," I said, "but isn't there a closer boarding school just outside of Forks?" I was pretty sure he knew of it, too. _

"_Yes, but that´s for both boys and girls. Braeline's is and all-girls school," he answered, almost pleased with himself, I saw. _

_I was confused. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_I´m not going to have you share days AND nights with other guys who only want nothing good from you, Bells." So, now he's gone into dad-mode, hasn't he?_

"_I can take care of myself, Dad! I spend six hours a day, five days a week with guys in the same classroom as me. I see no difference," I complained._

"_You would be spending the night with them. That's the difference," he retorted_

_I was annoyed, going towards angry._

"_And why can't I share room with Leah and Seth?" I demanded. Though sharing a room with Leah , whether sleeping or not, was most likely not the safest thing for me._

_He was getting irritated. "Bells, you know how the situation with Leah is. You two can't be in the same room and Leah would most likely tear the room apart with you in there." _

_So this was about Leah? She was the cause of me having to move out of my own house? Unbelievable!_

_I was infuriated. _

"_So, I have to leave because Leah can't have it any other way, now, can't she? But, you know what? She can have her way. At least now I know not to expect any more out of what I don't have. When do I leave?" I had raised my voice, but wasn't screaming. Though I should start to get out of there before I do. _

_Charlie looked at me wearily, and I could see how old he really was, both inside and out. But that didn't break my resolve. _

"_They will have orientation on Monday, but classes officially start on Wednesday. You can go to school tomorrow to say good-bye to your classmates and take Thursday and Friday off." He sounded calm, but I knew that there was a turmoil inside of him. _

"_That's perfect." I tried not to be too sarcastic about it. _

_He got up from his chair and left the kitchen to go watch whatever football match was on. And I stayed making the chicken breasts, silently crying my rage out. _

I looked at Charlie next to me as he drove. We hadn't ended on a happy note, and I was regretting it the nearer we got to the academy. I turned to look out the window again, grateful that Sue hadn't insisted much on coming. That was something I liked about her. She just knew when to push, and when not to.

Too bad I wouldn't be able to enjoy much of her for a very long time.

**

* * *

**

**A.N: Please R&R!!!!!!! It's supposed to make me update faster...**


	2. Princess Wonderland? College?

_**Disclaimer: Though I do not own Twilight or its dreamy Edward, I have faith that his twin is still single…**_

**A/N: Oh, my Edward. I am SO TERRIBLY SOOOORRY!!!!!!! I know this isn't exacty the best first impression in the fanfiction writing universe, and I assure you it´s not usually like this... I am aware of the fact that I have had you waiting for an update for a month or so, and for this is the first time in two weeks that I have touched a computer... I think informing you that I opened up my mail to find 67 unread messages should tell you something...**

**Wow, guys. You sure know how to cheer a girl up! NINE reviews! That's so much for just one chapter!!!! I love you all!!!**

**I promise I have been writing at school and all, so I have it on my mind almost every moment…**

**I think this story is going to be a little complicated for me because I´m going to try to keep it as close to 'in character' as it can get... But I guess Bella being mad at Charlie for kicking her out isn't very much Bella-like... She'd be finding reasons to excuse him...**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: A is for Angel, AliCullen94 and xxTISSUESxx**

**The first two have given me my first Favorite Authors Alerts and have gotten me out of my minor suicidal depression... lol. But, really, thanks.**

**And AvatarTwilightObsession will tell me what she thinks of Charlie again.... right?????? (holding a knife to her head...lol).**

**And one last thing before I finish this LONG A/N: I am an absolute perfetcionist and meticulous writer. Every detail is important to me and that may sometimes makes the story go slower, both in writing and reading. Please consider that my goal is to show you what I am thinking, just as I am imagining it. I will be utterly content if I achieve that.**

**OK. This A/N is getting too long... Enjoy!**

* * *

I wasn't sure what to think.

I wasn't even sure if we were in the right place. Baeline's Academy for Girls just didn't _look_ like an academy. I had imagined one of those scary movie boarding schools and was expecting a nun to walk out any moment now. As a matter of fact, I thought I was looking at a college building.

It had a campus filled with wandering girls ranging from fourteen to eighteen years old, it appeared. It was like a very large yard, separated in the middle by a sidewalk that lead to the front glass double doors of the school. There were a couple of trees on both sides of the yard, some girls sitting on a couple of them.

Still in the car, I looked at Charlie, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, if his facial expression was of any help. But I wasn't about to tell him that I was a little, and only a _very_ little, relieved about it not being a scary movie orphanage. It was better, for me, if he kept thinking I wasn't happy... Maybe he'd send me back if he saw how miserable I was.

"Well, this is it," he said wearily.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Another minute of silence passed before I opened the door. When he noticed me getting out, he opened his own door to help me unpack the car.

A few girls were staring at me. It took me a while to figure out that it was Charlie's Cruiser they were gawking at. It couldn't be too common seeing a police vehicle parked in front of your school,. The extra attention we were drawing from them caused me to blush, which by the age of three had become my signature move.

With my face on fire, Charlie and I rid the vehicle of my luggage, consisted of the same four navy blue and black suitcases I had brought with me three months ago. Grabbing two suitcases each, we walked up the sidewalk and Charlie opened one of the glass doors for me to go in. I smirked at his gentlemanly actions.

I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me was not the little reception area with a small wooden desk I had expected. I was seeing a hotel lobby. Maybe not a five-star hotel, but a hotel nonetheless. Or is this what a college lobby looks like?

Directly in front of me were two pairs of light pink elevator doors. Looking towards the left side of the huge space, I saw a dark red counter that stood out from the cream colored walls, with two computer screens and a woman, who appeared to be in her mid- 30's, behind it. On the right end of the room, two red love seats demanded all the attention, and in front of them, two light pink arm chairs sat discreetly facing each other and the glass coffee table amidst the bunch.

I unconsciously tool a step forward, and a split second later, I felt myself fall, bringing the luggage down with me.

I saw the lady at the counter stand up and run quickly over to me with Charlie.

"Oh, dear! Are you all right?" she asked, helping me up.

"I´m OK," I answered, rubbing my arm; I could feel the bruise that would appear tomorrow from the suitcases.

Charlie wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking around the Valentine lobby to notice his clumsy daughter was just having another one of her moments. I blame him for that. If clumsiness wasn't hereditary, I wouldn't be so accident-prone.

The lady glanced briefly at the Cruiser in back of us through the glass doors. "Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked me, slightly surprised.

"Bella," I corrected. I had a slight problem with my full name…

She only nodded in understanding. "Well, Bella. I'm MaryAnn and I'm the receptionist and student counselor here. I was left with instructions to accommodate you in your room and give you a tour of the school before Monday. So if you aren't busy tomorrow, I'll give you the tour then?" she asked cheerfully.

I wasn't feeling very cheerful at the moment. It probably had to do with the fact that I was basically kicked out of Charlie's house because of Leah. But I guess it was better this way. Even if it was selfish of me thinking so, I wouldn't be safe living under the same roof with her; I knew I was more capable of managing being in a boarding school than Leah.

But I couldn't let Charlie know that.

"Um, sure. Whenever you have time, but you could just leave me a map; I'll get along just fine," I tried to evade the tour; I didn't need to ruin someone else's day.

MaryAnn just looked at me curiously, "Nonsense! It wouldn't be kind of me to let you lose yourself throughout the school on your first day." I was about to complain, but she stopped me before I said anything, "Now, how about we get you to your room? Just wait a sec and I'll be back with all your information." She turned around and walked to sit back at her counter.

I turned to Charlie, whom I had completely forgotten was there.

I watched him curiously as he dug into his pockets.

"Um, Bells…" I waited for him to continue. "Look, I know this isn't the best decision I've made, but I know it'll all go well. The school is much more impressive that I thought… I think I'm leaving you in good hands."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not getting married, Ch—Dad. You're dropping me off at a _school_, not my fiancée's house."

Charlie sighed. "I know. But I still feel guilty about all this. I just want you to know that you can come home to visit whenever you want, Bells."

That sounded depressing. I was getting permission to _visit_ my own house. I did catch on to the intended 'visit' put in there. I guess Charlie and Sue were planning on coming here often…

He continued, "And I know you have your driver's license. So Sue and I thought that it would be better if you had your own means of transportation…" he drifted off, expectantly.

And then I caught up to what he was saying.

"You bought me a car?" I asked, incredulous.

He looked at his feet. "Well, it's a truck, actually, a Chevy."

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow. "Where'd you find it?"

"It's Billy's old truck— the red one." I vaguely remembered Billy's old truck, before he had to use the wheelchairs. But that was five years ago…

"Dad, I don't know much about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if something happened to the old thing."

Charlie insisted, "It's in perfect shape, Bells— it could probably make it down to California and back up again in one piece."

"I don't know, Dad..." I hesitated. What if it broke down on me?

"Please, Bells— just let me do that for you. Take it as a back to school gift."

"You really didn't need to buy a car for me, Dad; I was going to buy myself one," I smiled.

"C'mon, kid. Can't your old man get you a present?" He half- smiled.

"You're not that old, Dad."

"You know what I mean."

I smiled back at him, though still not too comfortable with the idea. I sensed, if his great enthusiasm meant anything, that I would only upset him more and extend his guilt-ridden conscience to a possible depression if I didn't accept his gift.

I sighed.

"How much will insurance cost me?"

"Actually, I kind of already took care of that for you, "he told me sheepishly.

Wow. I get a totally free car.

I could already feel most of my anger dissipitate just thinking about how hard he was trying to make this a win-win situation.

I hesitated for a moment.

"Thanks, Dad," I finally said . We gave eachother a, awkward one-armed hug and quickly pulled away. We both had the same problem when it came to expressing our feelings.

"Um," he started, "we should..."

"Yeah." I finished for him awkwardly.

Just as I saw Charlie open his mouth to say something, MaryAnn walked up to us holding a small stack of papers and single brass key.

She was reading through the papers as she said, "OK. Here is your schedule including teachers, classrooms, and course description." She handed me a few papers and continued, "And here is a map of the Academy, including campus and a sketch of the dorms; your's is higlighted." And she gave me those papers, too.

She was about to continue, but she stopped and laughed. I looked at her bewildered.

"You know? We could be in your dorm right now, hon, instead of throwing everything at you. You must be so confused!"

I looked at Charlie and then looked at MaryAnn shyly. "Um, anything's fine with me."

She smiled at me. "How about we go up to your dorm and I' ll explain everything on the way. You must be nervous about meeting your roomate!"

I had expected to have a roomate just as much as I had expected the Academy to have a university's structure. But I decided to keep my thoughts to myself and let MaryAnn continue with her monolgue until we reached the room. Then I woud be able to let my emotions swallow me.

I was aware of Charlie, who seemed to pay attention to every word MaryAnn said.

He shifted uncomfortably from leg to leg. "Well, Bells. I guess it's time for me to go..."

I realized that this would be the last time I saw Charlie until Thanksgiving. I wasn't sure what I thought about that... Was I glad? Was I feeling nostalgic already?

No, I decided. I needed this time away from Charlie to organize my thought's and feelings.

I walked the few steps towards Charlie and hugged him, attempting to step over all my awkwardness. He seemed taken aback, but I said, "I'm going to miss you, Dad. See you on Thanksgiving."

He hugged me back and said, "We'll stay in touch, kiddo." He pulled back and looked at MaryAnn.

" Is there a public phone here where we can stay in touch?"

"Absolutely. Each dorm has it's own phone. Don't worry, sir. She'll be in touch at all times." She smiled.

Charlie seemed content with that answer. He looked down at me, realizing he still had his arm around me. He let go and said, "Well, I better get going, Bells. Sue's waiting for me to tell her what you think of all this..."

I caught on and answered his unspoken question, "Tell her that I'm looking forward to going to school here... It's very... feminine." I couldn't help but laugh at the unlikeliness of the situation; until now, that is.

Charlie grinned and gave me a kiss on my forehead; very father-like.

"See ya, Bells." He thanked MaryAnn for everything and left.

MaryAnn and I waited until we saw the Cruiser leave the school's campus.

"Well!" MaryAnn started cheerfully. "Now that it's just us girls, we can introduce you comfortably to tha Academy."

"What makes you think I wasn't comfortable?" I decided to play dumb.

She smiled at me and said, "Well, it's obvious things with your father are quite awkward and you seem like a good girl, so I'm guessing you were stressing between getting mad at him for bringing you here or forgiving him for trying so hard to make it easier for both of you."

I stared at her, shocked. She continued, "I don't know what issues you have with your father; that's certainly none of my business. But I can tell that your bond with him isn't a superficial one, sweetheart. You don't need words to express your feelings."

I was still shocked. Was I that obvious? I've always been known to be easy to read with just one sentence. But never have I been read so easily with just a few glances.

"Um, wow," I managed to say.

MaryAnn just laughed, "I'm sorry for being so impertinent, honey. I just want you to know that it won't be terrible here. You'll have lots of fun here!"

I wasn't so sure about that, but I know that most likely had to do with the pessimist attitude I've had since I was informed of my school and house exchange. Maybe if I did start with a positive attitude...

"Why don't I show you up to your room? With any luck your roommate wil be there!" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure," I answered.

She turned around and headed towards the candy-colored elevator doors. I followed holding the stacks of paper in one hand. She still held the brass key in her right hand as she pushed the elevator button with her left.

The doors opened and we went in.

"Well, let's look at your dorm papers," she said. I took note of her hand pressing the number three on the elevator.

"Um, is there anything beyond the third level?" I asked.

She answered airily, still reading through my papers, "Um... yes. There is what we call the Attic. It's really not much of an attic, but it has lockers requested by each girl. You know, like an extra storage place for un-needed things. "

Oh. How nice. So I would be having a bunch of lockers on top of me. That would be comforting in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"All right," she started, choosing one piece of paper from the bunch. "Here we have your dorm information." She pointed around the paper at each line she was explaining. "Your roommate is... Oh! You have _two_ roommates. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Excellent arrangements; there is no doubt that you will get along with Alice... Rosalie, however... well, she's alright. I think it's better if you meet her and form your own opinion about her..."

I wasn't sure what to make of that. But I wasn't about to jump to conclusions about my new roommates. Sometimes my own conclusions scared me more than the people they're about themselves...

MaryAnn continued, "Your dorm is 131 and it's common phone number is just... here," she pointed. It was fairly easy to remember: 392-3131.

"Every dorm common number ends in its own room number. And all the student phone numbers begin with 392-2. So, dorm 98's phone number, for example, would be 392-3098. It's quite simple, actually." She looked up at me to see if I understood. When I nodded, she continued, "I thought you'd like to keep up with the image of always being under public supervision."

"I'm sory?" I asked, not understanding.

"Each dorm has it's own common phone number. However, you can have more than one phone in the room and they wouldn't be necessarily connected," she attempted to clear up. And I wasn't getting it...

The elevator doors opened to a red-carpeted hallway horizontallyin front of us. We turned to the right, but I noticed a large window at the end of the left sideof the hall.

"OK," she continued as we walked gold-painted wooden doors. "You're allowed to have your own phone without being eavesdropped on by any of your other roommates. Your father doesn't know that. He thinks that everytime he calls you or when... anyone else does, everyone will be aware of it. He seems pretty adamant when it comes to boys having contact with you... I thought you'd like some privacy in that matter..." she looked at me questioningly.

I stopped walking. I could not belive Charlie could be so _damn_ set on keeping boys away from me! I mean, what could I do? It's not like I would have a boyfriend here at an all-girls academy.

"Bella?" I noticed MaryAnn had stopped to look at me worried. "Oh! Would you have preffered I told him?" she asked, obviously thinking she did wrong in not telling Charlie.

"No, MaryAnn. I than you, actually. I'must a little upset with Charlie for aving so little trust in me. Thank you," I explained. I was truly grateful for finally having some privacy in that department. We continued walking and turned left at the end of the hall. I looked at the end of that hallway and saw that, though it had a window, it had a stair case, too. We continued walking down the hall, whose walls I just noticed were painted beige with a thin spiraled pink line all along the middle of the walls, stopping at each doorframe and starting again on the opposite side. Very princess-like. I laughed silently at the building, wondering how it was going to put up with my not-so-girlie tendencies.

We stopped before a door on our right side. It was a simple wooden door, but it had been painted a rich gold that contrasted rather pleasantly with the burgundy red-carpeted floors. It had a long bronze handle with a hole fit for a barrel key. On top of the beige doorframe (which was most likely intended to blend in with the walls), stood out in a bronze, thick Victorian cursive font the numbers 1-3-1. This was it. My new home for the next 9 months.

* * *

**A/N: Allright, my treasures!!!! Time to review!!!!!!! And DO read my profile!!!!!! Love you all!!!  
**


End file.
